jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spornkrabbler
|Kolonien= |Merkmale= |Subspezies= |Klasse=Spinnentiere |Ernährungstyp= |Größe=~ 8 Zentimeter''Creatures of the Galaxy'' |Gewicht= |Haut= |Haare= |Gefieder= |Augen= |Lebensraum=*Schlamm *Sand |Alter=3 Jahre |Sprache= |Bekannte Individuen= }} Der 'Spornkrabbler'Eigenübersetzung von "spor crawler" ist ein vom Planeten Nar Bo Sholla stammendes, tödlich giftiges Gliedertier, das von skrupellosen Sammlern und Meuchelmördern in die gesamte Galaxis verschleppt wurde. Beschreibung Körperbau Das SpinnentierDa es acht Gliedmaßen hat, ist es ein Arachnid und kein Insekt, letztere haben nur sechs BeineAbbildung in Creatures of the Galaxy ist klein genug, um der gewöhnlichen Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Es hat große Facettenaugen, die ihm ein weites Gesichtsfeld gewähren. Eine Art Schnabel und scharfe Grabeklauen als Mundwerkzeuge machen es dem Spornkrabbler möglich, sich rasch im Sand oder auch im Fleisch von Beutetieren einzugraben. Mit acht dünnen Beinen bewegt er sich auch auf unebenem Untergrund schnell voran. Auf glatten Flächen wie Fliesen, poliertem Metall oder Kunststoff geraten die Tiere hingegen ins Zappeln, da die winzigen Klauen an ihren Füßen dort keinen Halt finden. Ihren Schwanz mit dem doppelten Giftstachel tragen sie aufgerichtet über dem Körper, sie können damit aus jedem beliebigen Winkel zustechen, sobald eine Beute sich in Reichweite befindet. Das tödliche Gift des am Schwanzende befindlichen Doppelstachels führt bei den Opfern meistens zu einem qualvollen Tod. Anders als Insekten besitzen Spornkrabbler jedoch keine harte Schale, so können sie durch Darauftreten leicht getötet werden. Spornkrabbler wachsen ihr Leben lang, das größte bekannte Exemplar erreichte eine Gesamtlänge von 50 Zentimetern. Lebensweise und Verhalten Der Spornkrabbler ist ein zählebiges Tier, das sich gern in Schlamm oder Sand versteckt oder sich ein Versteck in Schubladen, zwischen Kissen oder unter dem Bett sucht, um seiner Beute aufzulauern. In freier Wildbahn leben Spornkrabbler in Schwärmen von 5 bis 50 Individuen. Werden sie aufgeschreckt, so stürzen die Tiere sich aus ihrem Versteck und greifen in der Masse an, sodass sie selbst großen Opfern genug von ihrem Gift verabreichen können. Die Spornkrabbler fressen dann den Kadaver und legen anschließend ihre Eier in die Reste. Vereinzelte Tiere verhalten sich ähnlich, nehmen sie eine vermeintliche Beute wahr, so springen sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und stechen mehrmals zu. Obwohl Einzeltiere selten Eier legen, ziehen Fahnder bei ungeklärten Todesfällen Schlüsse aus den charakteristischen Einstichen. Der Stich des Spornkrabblers ist äußerst schmerzhaft, viele Lebewesen werden bereits durch einen einzigen Einstich handlungsunfähig, und der Schmerz, den eine Vielzahl von Stichen verursacht, ist kaum vorstellbar. Obwohl bereits ein einfaches Medi-Pack das Gift aus der Wunde zieht, kann der unstillbare Schmerz mehrere Tage lang anhalten. Ohne Behandlung stirbt das Opfer in der Regel spätestens nach einer Standardstunde, was Attentätern mit einer sadistischen Neigung sehr entgegenkommt. Spornkrabbler sind sehr anpassungsfähig und leben sich in fast jeder Umgebung ein, sofern sie die Zeit dazu bekommen. Im Schwarm lebende Spornkrabbler paaren sich bei jeder Gelegenheit und legen ihre Eier, die wie kleine schwarze Tabletten aussehen, in erlegter Beute ab. Die Jungen schlüpfen nach einer Standardwoche und werden nach etwa zwei Monaten geschlechtsreif, bis dahin sind sie auf die Fürsorge des Muttertieres angewiesen. Viele Schwärme von Spornkrabblern entstehen aus Familiengruppen, junge Tiere trennen sich von ihrem Schwarm, wenn dessen Lebensraum nicht mehr genügend Beute hergibt und schließen sich mit anderen „Flüchtlingen“ zu einem neuen Schwarm zusammen. Fähigkeiten und Lebensdauer Die durchschnittliche Lebensdauer von Spornkrabblern beträgt drei Jahre. In Gefangenschaft gehaltene Tiere leben oft wesentlich länger, das älteste bekannte Tier erreichte ein Alter von zehn Jahren. Kulturelle Bedeutung Über den schwarzen Markt wurde der Spornkrabbler in der gesamte Galaxis verbreitet. Sammler mit morbiden Neigungen halten ihn in ihren Menagerien, und mitleidlose Attentäter benutzen ihn zu meuchlerischen Anschlägen. Aus diesem Grund unterliegt der Besitz von Spornkrabblern strengen Beschränkungen, viele Sternsysteme verbieten den Ankauf durch Sammler ganz, während andere eine Registrierung bei der örtlichen Tierkontrollkommission und die Entfernung des Giftstachels verlangen. Hinter den Kulissen Das hier beschriebene Tier ähnelt irdischen wikipedia:de:Skorpionen. Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' en:Spor crawler Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Spinnentiere Kategorie:Fleischfresser Kategorie:Legends